We propose to use power assistance as the basis for a Smart Power Assistance Module (SPAM) that provides independent power assistance to the right and left rear wheels of a manual wheelchair. The SPAM will detect obstacles near the wheelchair, and modify the forces applied to each wheel to avoid obstacles. For individuals with visual impairments that are unable to walk with a long cane or walker, the SPAM will provide safe travel by assisting the user to avoid obstacles. This research will build on the investigative team's previous experience with power assistance for manual wheelchairs and obstacle avoidance for power wheelchairs and rollators. Extensive outside evaluation of the SPAM will be provided throughout the course of the project by clinicians active in wheelchair seating and mobility.